


luckiest boy on earth

by Fuckmeupbuttercup



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmeupbuttercup/pseuds/Fuckmeupbuttercup
Summary: changbin knows that maybe he's the luckiest boy on earth.





	luckiest boy on earth

**Author's Note:**

> yeet

 

 

 

changbin is- changbin is tired.

 

okay, not really, but it's in his subconscious. he's been awake since the wee hours of the morning, and for a good two weeks he's been running on four or less hours a night.

 

and he forgot his medication tonight.

 

it’s because he’s at a sleepover with his best friend felix. except felix is asleep, and changbin feels lonely in the quiet hours of the early morning. felix's music is playing softly, and changbin wants to sleep, but he can't. 

 

felix shifts, turning to face him, and changbin takes in his beautiful friend.

 

changbin can't really remember when his feelings shifted gently from platonic to… distinctly  _ not _ platonic. it's always just another day, but when he looks his friend in the eye now, he has the urge to get closer, to press their foreheads together. to press their  _ lips _ together.

 

it doesn't help that felix is touchy.  _ really  _ touchy. he always grabs changbin's hands and hangs off him and smiles at him affectionately. It's too much sometimes, but changbin revels in it anyways, because that's all he can do.

 

but now his best friend is asleep, and changbin is sleep deprived and delirious, and felix looks ethereal in the LED lights he has hanging on the walls. changbin  _ wants so bad _ .

 

he leans forward until their noses brush, just to feel what it's like. he leans back again, because he wouldn't  _ ever _ take advantage of felix. he was just caught in the dream for a moment.

 

his hand twitches up and traces felix's cheekbones and the contour of his cheeks. felix's cute, fairy-like face, and his small nose, and  _ his freckles _ . changbin loves the constellation of freckles on the other's face, because they're dainty and gorgeous and so  _ felix _ . the younger's eyelashes are long, and they brush his cheeks because his eyes are moving beneath his eyelids, even though his breathing is even and deep.

 

changbin’s eyes inevitably fall to felix's lips. they're luscious, and the indentation creating his cupid's bow is so deep. they're a little dry, and they're cracked open a bit- _mouth_ _breather_. his thumb presses so lightly on felix's bottom lip that there's not even an indent, but the other stirs and his eyes blink open with furrowed eyebrows. his hair is half covering them, as it's unsettled and barely dry from his shower earlier. 

 

_ sweet to me _ by summer salt begins to play.

 

_ how perfect _ , changbin thinks distantly as he meets felix's confused gaze.

 

“hyung?” he says thickly, and his voice is so deep because he was sleeping, but to changbin it's so  _ cute  _ and he can't handle it. his hands cup the other's cheeks as he begins to talk. they warm up underneath his fingertips. “wha’ time is it?”

 

“it's around 2 am. i'm sorry for waking you, lix.”

 

“ ‘s okay,” he mumbles. “you haven't slept at all? even with the sleep stuff I gave you?” it was nonprescription and a futile attempt for sleep, but changbin is thankful for it nonetheless. he just shakes his head. the other makes a noise of discontentment at his reply. silence follows, and they just stare at each other lazily.

 

“why’re you lookin’ at me like that, hyung?” the younger says finally. felix's face keeps getting warmer, and he's an angel. sorry, changbin doesn't make the rules.

 

“lookin’ at you like what, lixie?” 

 

“like you're in love with me.” at his last words, felix's breath catches in his throat, and his eyes flutter shyly.

 

“because,” changbin tries. his hands shake as he pulls them away from the other's face and tangles them with felix's softly. he takes a deep breath and tries again.

 

“because i am.”

 

felix hasn't taken a single breath. changbin is a little worried. but then he's beaming softly, and his tired eyes try their best to focus on changbin’s. 

 

“finally,” he breathes. “i thought maybe you were never gonna say it.” changbin sputters, and felix laughs quietly. he squeezes the older's hands before bringing them back up to his face.

 

“i love you too.” and then felix's forehead presses against changbin's, and it's like the other read his mind. changbin's smile splits his face in half, and he sort of wants to cry. this ethereal, amazing human being, this  _ angel _ , loves him. felix  _ loves _ him. 

 

and then felix leans forward, and their lips brush, and electricity briefly shoots up changbin's spine. it's quickly replaced by warmth and a sense of content settling deep into his bones. 

 

they're both tired, and it's not much more than a peck. felix pulls away, smiling so happily that changbin just  _ can't  _ help but kiss him again. and then again, and again, until the younger is giggling madly. he presses his lips to felix's forehead, and then tucks his chin over the other's head. felix exhales softly against his throat and cuddles in, pulling the blanket higher. his chilly nose buries itself in the older's neck, but changbin doesn't mind. it makes his heart pound briefly, but his eyes start to slip shut and his hands relax against felix's torso.

  
  
  
  


when they wake up later in the morning and the sun shines glaringly into the room, they exchange kisses again, gentle and fickle ones that mean so much despite their innocence. 

 

“be my boyfriend?” changbin asks, sitting up and consequently jostling the boy resting on his chest. felix whines at the movement, but then shoots up and looks at him with such fondness and happiness that changbin's heart pounds desperately against his chest, though it hasn't been much calmer than that all morning. felix nods and then hides in changbin's arms, and the older can't suppress a little laugh at his friend's- his  _ boyfriend's _ \- antics.

 

when he goes home in the evening, the other promises to skype him later, and changbin knows that maybe he's the luckiest boy on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet it's 3 am and i like an idiot am sleeping over at my friend's house and FORGOT MY SLEEPING MEDS so i'm still awake lol. this is random and i hope y'all liked it.
> 
> i've got a lot of shit that i'm in the process of writing including hyunin and minsung fics that are sort of angsty but also are fluffy and have happy endings (i HATE writing sad endings it hurts my feelings:( ).
> 
> my twitter is @fmeupbuttercup 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if you liked this:^) <3


End file.
